


[podfic] a many splendored thing

by growlery



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory, Sexting, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: The hockey house has a bit of a reputation. It’s bullshit, of course. Most reputations are.Or, the one where all your faves are ace.
Relationships: Adam "Holster" Birkholtz/March (Check Please!)/Justin "Ransom" Oluransi, Chris "Chowder" Chow/Caitlin Farmer, Derek "Nursey" Nurse & William "Dex" Poindexter, Larissa "Lardo" Duan/Shitty Knight
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	[podfic] a many splendored thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a many splendored thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791646) by [kenopsia (indie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indie/pseuds/kenopsia). 



> for annapods as part of equalityauction! i hope you enjoy!!

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2tx2i49lxk4t72z/a%20many%20splendored%20thing.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 32:26
> 
> size: 23.4MB


End file.
